


Day 2 - Crying

by insanityintensifies



Series: Kylo Hurt Comfort Fest 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Kylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Hurt Comfort Fest, M/M, Past Emotional abuse (mentioned), Professor Hux, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sub Drop, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityintensifies/pseuds/insanityintensifies
Summary: A scene they both enjoy turns into something else as Kylo slips too deep into a headspace brought on by pain. Hux comforts him.Set in my Kylux Professor Verse.





	Day 2 - Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed bc timezones are a pain ^^ that said please keep in mind that English is not my first language
> 
> The Professor Verse is a multichapter Kylux AU fic I'm working on and I had hoped to have at least the first chapter up before I posted anything else Kylux, or at least anything else in that verse, but here we are.

Every hit of the whip brings searing pain, pain that consumes him, cuts through him like a knife. The walls he build around everything he's been bottling up have been shattered long ago, the pain tearing through him over and over again without end; leaving him raw and open.

The tears had started before the whip even came out, when Hux had warmed him up with the flogger. Hux had told him how beautiful he looked when he cried, Kylo had believed him. He wouldn’t believe him now.

He thinks he’s screaming, isn’t sure, everything feels surreal. Again the unforgiving leather connects with his back, adding another welt to his already abused skin. Diagonally over his back, one hit over his shoulders, his lower back, his ass. It feels like it’s slicing right through him, through his skin, through more than his body; the pain is tearing up everything inside him, everything he pushed down.

Everything he didn’t want to think about, to care about, is pushed to the forefront of his memory. This is not what it’s supposed to be like, the pain is supposed to make him forget, not remember: His father’s incomprehension about his life choices, uncle Luke’s disappointment, uncle Chewie’s sad expression when he saw him last, the call with his mother a few days ago when his choices were criticised yet again...

Caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice that the onslaught of pain had stopped. He pulled at his cuffs, but they didn’t budge. The hand on his chin came as a surprise and he flinched away from it, as much as his chains allowed him to. Hux hand followed him, gripping his chin tighter, forcing his head up. Blinking, Kylo tried to focus on the redhead in front of him he can see Hux standing there, hears him say something through the rush of blood in his ears and the chaos in his head, but he doesn’t understand him. Again he tries to blink the tears away, Hux seems to repeat what he said before and he still doesn’t get it, he can see his lips moving but Kylo’s brain is preoccupied.

Then Hux is moving, undoing the cuffs around his ankles and Kylo tries to protest. The only thing that comes out is a strangled cry.

When the redhead’s face appears before him once again he can’t decipher Hux expression, he says something again, but the only word he understands is “stop”. Hux is going to stop. Kylo disappointed him like he disappoints everyone, he fucked up and Hux is going to stop because of it.

He can’t stop the tears from falling again, can’t see anything clearly anymore. Hux is going to stop, is disappointed in him and he can’t even reason with him. He’s fucked up and it’s only his fault, if he only had been stronger…

First his left arm is freed from the cuff and guided to his side where it hands without motion. The same happens with the right and Kylo just lets Hux move him, he would let him to everything to atone for his fuck up. That’s why he goes willingly and without any struggle when Hux guides him to lie on his stomach on the bed.

His tears are silents as they wet the blanket, leaving a patch where he is lying. The young man is trembling, but not out of fear. He can’t feel the burn of the welts on his ass or the fire on his back, instead all he feels in the hole in his chest, left by the knowledge that he disappointed everyone whom he was supposed to make proud.

The mattress dips next to him and Kylo closes his eyes, he hopes Hux will use him, use his body, for his pleasure, then he would be useful for once, but he doubts Hux would want him now with his crying being everything, but pretty.

Instead a warm, dry hand comes to rest on his clammy shoulder, the other weaving into his hair, tugging, not harshly, but insistently, until he lifts his head, looking at the Professor through a curtain of watery eyes and unruly hair.

It’s a shock when he sees Hux smile and hold open his arm, offering him to lie down on him. Oh how he wants to. To be held, to be comforted, but… the tears in his eyes spill once again and he drops his head, uncaring about the pull of Hux hand in his hair and the pain it sends in sparks over his scalp.

When Hux lets go a sob wrenches from his throat, loud and telling and humiliating in his brutal honesty. But he doesn’t deserve it, Hux offered comfort and he didn’t take it, so this is all he should expect.

What he doesn’t expect is two hands under his arms, pulling him up, slowly and obviously with great effort as he does nothing to help, until he is lying on top of Hux, his head on his chest. It doesn’t seem to matter to him that his hands are now wet with sweat, that Kylo’s dried precum from what feels like days ago, although it has barely been two hours, will stain his dress pants, that there’s already a wet patch on his dress shirt where Kylo’s tears have fallen on it. Instead he wraps his arms around him and holds him tight, hooks his legs lightly over the younger man’s calves to frame his submissives entire body, to ground him.

Hux is talking to him, speaking in a soft, soothing voice and doesn’t let go and finally, _finally_ Kylo lets himself fall. His body sags against him and he cries against his chest, his arms coming up to wrap around Hux’ waist and hold on to him as if he would disappear as soon as he let go.

He doesn’t know for how long they stay like that, but Hux doesn’t let go, doesn’t push him away, only moves to pull a sheet over them when Kylo’s sweat gets cold against his skin and he starts to shiver.

Hux doesn’t force him to talk, doesn’t try to assume what made him lose it like he did. He just lets him stay close and lets him cry out everything he’s been holding in for too long.

Eventually he finds his voice, but he doesn’t look up, half of his face is still pressed against Hux’s chest when he tells him: “I’m sorry.” It’s not much, it’s not nearly enough to explain, to justify anything, but Hux leans down and kisses his head.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.”


End file.
